fanonmonsterhunterfandomcom-20200215-history
Volcanic Glacier
The Volcanic Glacier is a large glacier with a dormant volcano at the middle. All day, there are snow storms, which may be very harmful to anyone. The glacier is rich in minerals, with various crystals, especially at the volcano. At the middle is a volcano with a frozen lake surrounding it, which is spread on other areas. The ice is very slippery, causing monsters and hunters alike to slip. Map Layout *'Base Camp:' A large cave with a lot of openings, there are torches attached on the wall for lighting. There is a pathway which leads to Area 1, and a small hole that gives a straight jump to Area 6. Another hole is found at the back, which leads to Area 2. *'Area 1:' A snowy plains with large trees surrounding the area, there is a minor portion of grass in the area. The snow storm is strong here. There are a lot of pathways leading to Area 2, Area 6, and Area 9. At the north part of the area, there is slippery ice which comes from the lake. *'Area 2:' A small rocky cave with a lot of holes on the wall and ceiling, icicles are formed above, which may fall. There are a lot of minerals in the area. At the end of the cave, a pathway to Area 3 is found. *'Area 3:' A cave that is larger than Area 2. Similar to Area 2, it also has icicles above. There are a lot of cliffs in the area, one which has a nest. Slippery ice is found here, near the exit leading to Area 9. *'Area 4:' A large snowy plain area similar to Area 1, this place is considerably contains more lush forests. It is far from the lake, which results in its lack of slippery ice. A lot of herbs are found here, where herbivores graze. *'Area 5:' A large cave similar to Area 3, it also has slippery ice, icicles, and cliffs. Bone piles are found here, and on a corner, the Veggie Elder is seen. It connects to Area 4, Area 6, and Area 7. *'Area 6:' Another long area, the place is surrounded by trees and large rocks. It also has slippery ice near the pathway to Area 7, and it has trees by the other side. There are a lot of bugs in this location, residing on the fallen watchtower on the north. *'Area 7:' A large lake area, the whole area itself is filled with slippery ice. Herbivores do not reside here, only carnivores. There are a lot of cliffs here, especially around the volcano, that anyone can climb to for a better look of the area. *'Area 8:' Another icy lake area, there is a large cliff with a hole on it, which leads a straight way to Area 10. There are large rocks in the area, especially at the side of the volcano, where anybody can mine. *'Area 9:' A wide area which only contains slippery ice, there are a lot of cliffs on the side of the volcano. At the near end, an entrance is seen which leads down to Area 10. *'Area 10:' A small cave, there is nothing much important here, except that it contains the Felyne Den. It is placed at a cave inside the volcano. *'Secret Area:' It is a small cliff above the volcano in Area 9, with a hole that leads to Area 10. There are bones and bugs here. Notable Features *'Felyne Den' - The Felyne Den can be found in Area 10. *'Veggie Elder' - He can be found in Area 5, on a corner. *'Stamina Sources' - Stamina sources can be found in all locations, where monsters can get stamina. **'Bnahabra Nests' are found in Areas 6 and 4, where a Jade Barroth can go and eat from them. **'Bone Piles' can be found in Area 5. A Great Baggi can feed on the bones when it is tired. **'A Carnivore Nest' can be found in Area 3, above a cliff. A Dilaugo can feed on the eggs when it is tired. Hazards There are a lot of hazards in the area. From time to time, icicles may fall from the ceiling of caverns (Minus Area 10), which may damage anyone a bit. At all parts of the day, there are snow storms on all areas minus the cave areas, which, without a hot drink, can inflict the snowman ailment at only a few seconds. There is also slippery ice within the location which can cause both hunters and monsters to slide. Monsters The glacier's inhabitants are primarily the same as the ones in the Snowy Mountains and the Tundra. A lot of monsters like to reside here due to the intense cold, which can reduce vision. Many of the large monsters here prefer to fight on the lake areas, as the slippery ice can give them an advantage, like the Lagombi. Notes *Slippery ice can make you evade and run farther, but it can increase monsters' radius. **Lagombi can slide to farther places. **Tigrex can run to farther places. **Barioth can slide farther whenever it lands down from the air. **Whenever a monster jumps, there is a possibility that it will slide after landing. *Even though a volcano is added, there isn't really much use for it aside than a good reason for the existence of the lake. *The main concepts behind this location were a location where snow storms are strong, and where slippery ice exists. *Similar to the Tundra, whenever a monster roars inside the caves, things from above will fall. Category:Areas